


Here is the deepest secret nobody knows

by LostInAmazon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's POV, F/F, She ships it, SuperCorp through Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInAmazon/pseuds/LostInAmazon
Summary: You can't say you hadn't see that coming.You're not surprised.You saw the signs maybe even before Kara did.Hell, even before Maggie and that's saying something.She's your little sister, after all. Your best best friend, your family, your hero.And she can't hide the fact that she's completely in love with Lena Luthor. Not anymore.But of course, you already knew that.Or: the progression of SuperCorp through Alex's eyes.





	Here is the deepest secret nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write in second person for the first time.

You can't say you hadn't see that coming.

You're not surprised.

You saw the signs maybe even before Kara did. 

Hell, even before _Maggie_ and _that's_ saying something.

She's your little sister, after all. Your best best friend, your family, your _hero_.

You know Kara like the back of your hand, she always wore her heart on her sleeve, her emotions easily readable through her facial expressions and body language. 

And she can't hide the fact that she's completely in love with Lena Luthor. Not anymore.

But of course, you already knew that.

.

"Clark's in National City!"

You look up just in time to see Kara sliding inside your lab, her red cape flowing graciously behind her and you try to stifle a laugh when you notice she's trying her best to not start jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Yeah, I know, I just saw him outside remember?" You respond with a light chuckle. "And I still think he s-"

"Stop talking about my cousin's smell!" Kara quickly cuts you. "He asked me to help him, can you believe that? I'll visit Lena Luthor with him later to see if she had anything to do with the Venture explosion."

You frown at that because... well, you don't exactly trust the Luthors. You were there when Lex tried to kill Superman for the last time almost three years ago with the blade made of kryptonite, his war suit making him almost as strong as Clark.

Fortunately, the DEO was there and they managed to get him in jail for the rest of his miserable life. 

But still, your sister was Supergirl and there was a Luthor in the city. Of course you were worried. 

"Just be careful, okay?" 

Kara smiled and kissed your cheek.

"Always." Then she walked out.

Later that evening she texted you saying that apparently Lena was clear, and she had a feeling the young woman was really just looking for a fresh start for herself and her company. Plus, _she was really pretty_.

**Agent Danvers [18:46]: And how does that make her innocent?**

**Lil' Sis [18:47]: It doesn't! It was just a comment, Rao...**

You only roll your eyes at your sister.

.

Lena Luthor shot Corben to save your life.

So not a villain. Maybe.

Kara decided to become a reporter and you're very happy for your sister, because you know she can't be a superhero 24/7, and the whole gang celebrates her first article about the Luthor alien detection device with a special Game Night.

"She talked about Lex today." Kara says after you both start to clean her kitchen. 

"What?" You raise your eyebrow at Kara from your spot at the sink.

"Lena. I went to visit her at her office." You see the way she bites her bottom lip nervously, as if waiting for you to yell at her for going there, but when you don't, she keeps saying, "She was adopted too. She said Lex was such a good brother and now... she looks so lonely."

You don't say anything because you don't now what to say. Kara has always taken people's burdens as her own, but this time you realize it hits very close to home.

Then she smiles and suprises you with a tight hug.

"Thank you for being such a incredible big sister!" 

.

For the next couple of weeks you don't have too much time to think about Lena Luthor, and about how Kara was right when she said she was very pretty, because you already have too much in your hands trying to get the alien fight club down with another pretty girl. 

 _Wait_. You didn't mean that. Detective Maggie Sawyer was _insufferable_! Completely insufferable... and okay maybe a little pretty, but only a little!

You're surprised when Kara says she asked for Lena's help to get the next fight club location, because you still don't know how to feel about Lex's sister.

You don't think she's a threat but she's still a Luthor. 

But then again, you have all those new feelings inside you and you need to talk with your sister about how lost you are and about how you think you're in lo-

And Lena Luthor gets in your way.

Again.

And... maybe you're not as straight as you think you were, but did you just spot _the gay_ in Lena's eyes as she glared at you?

"She's my sister." Kara says and Lena visibly relaxes when she looks back at your sister with soft eyes.

You're so silly. 

Just because you realized you're a lesbian it doesn't mean every woman you'll meet is too. 

After that, you're very glad to hear from Winn that Lena saved everyone's asses (including Kara's) with her field generator.

He and Kara keep gushing on and on about how smart and brave and pretty she was in that black dress and you pretend you didn't see the way they blushed after agreeing to that. 

You also pretend you're not heartbroken because you didn't get the girl, but that's just life.

.

You totally get girl.

You're here and you're queer and you've never felt so happy in your entire life because you have a girlfriend!

A very hot and very badass girlfriend.

You walk in Kara's apartment without knocking like you usually do to give her the news, but she's not expecting you like she usually is after hearing your familiar heartbeat from the corner of the street.

She's distracted as she types away a text on her phone, giggling when she reads the response.

"Kara?"

She suddenly looks at you with widen eyes. 

"Alex! I didn't hear you coming." She pats the spot beside her and you move to sit there as Kara types something quick in her phone with a small smile, before leaving it on the coffee table.

"Who were you texting?" You ask with a smirk because you know your sister and her silly smiles. 

"Oh! No one!" She replies too quickly and too loudly for you to believe that.

"You're a horrible liar." You say with a chuckle and she blushes. "Was that Mon-El?"

You know that not too long ago Kara finally got over James and you're happy they're still good friends.

(You're happy you didn't have to punch his face.)

You see the way the dexamite keeps staring longingly at your sister and how she sometimes stares back, as if thinking about the possibility that that could be _something_ , that she could have what Clark has.

Maybe Mon-El wouldn't be your first choice for someone you'd want your sister to fall for, actually you don't think there's _anyone_ worthy of Kara, your precious innocent baby sister, but you're in love and you want her to have it too. 

"What?! _No_! That's _not_ Mon-El!" Kara says, scrunching up her nose.

"Okay..." you bite your lip. "James then?"

"What are yo- no! It's not James. It's Lena."

Oh. 

Unexpected. 

"Lena Luthor?"

"Yes." She admits. "We traded numbers after the police sent her mother to jail. I wanted to thank her for saving the entire alien population in National City. I mean... I told her Supergirl told me that, because... you know."

You nod. You were ready to tell Kara ' _I told you_ ' when Lena surprised all of you, including J'onn, by betraying her mother. 

She saved hundreds of innocent lives and Kara was the one with a smug smile after everything.

"How is she?"

"She has been better. She sent her mother to jail, so it wasn't easy, but she told me she's glad no one died because of a Luthor this time." 

You notice Kara's very proud of Lena for that, if the smile she's trying to hold back it's any indication, and after everything Lena did for the the past few months, you decide to give her a chance from now on, after all, Kara trusts her.

"Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something?" 

You smile.

"Guess who got the girl?" 

She squeals and wraps you in a hug.

.

All of the evidences tell Lena's guilty.

But Kara is having none of that.

You've never seen your sister defend someone so much to the point of going against everyone, punching cement blocks all over the training room. 

And that's how you find her.

"Kara."

She's breathing heavily and you approach her slowly, looking down at her hands closed in fists. 

"I don't want to talk right now, Alex."

You cross your arms over your chest, but you don't leave. And she's not pushing you away either, so that's something. 

"You need to calm down."

She smiles bitterly, surprising you, because the last time Kara acted like that she was under the influence of Red-K.

"You want me to calm down? Lena is inocent and now she's stuck in a cell all alone because _your girlfriend_ arrested her without even letting her explain and you want me to calm down?!" Kara yells, pointing a finger a you.

"Hey!" You yell back. "Maggie was only doing her job, she has nothing to do with it!

"She has _everything_ to do with it!"

" _Kara_!"

She shakes her head, moving to sit on a bench, elbows on her knees as she rubs her face with her hands. 

"She's innocent, I know she is." Kara whispers.

You sit next to your sister, trying to calm down too, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

"Everything's gonna be fine."

But you don't know that. Not when later Kara flies after Lena without even considering Metallo might explode everything around him. 

Of course she succeeds and carries and injured Lena in for the DEO doctors to check on her.

Through the infirmary's glass you see the way your sister's running her hands carefully through Lena's hair and how she caresses the CEO's cheek with the tips of her fingers, before walking away with a pained expression, probably so Lena couldn't see Supergirl if she woke up.

You're not sure why you feel like you're intruding in a very intimate moment. 

(In the back of your mind, you know _why_.)

When you visit Kara the next day after reading the amazing article she wrote about Lena being innocent, it feels like you just stepped inside a flower shop. 

There are _so_ many flowers.

You're very confused when Kara tells you later she kissed Mon-El.

. 

Game Night was full of tension that week.

Kara still refused to share a full sentence with Maggie since the day she arrested Lena, and both of them were too proud to be the one to say sorry first. 

Mon-El had been all over Kara and yet, somehow, she didn't seem all that interested anymore.

You remember seeing him move to kiss her mouth and she quickly using her superspeed to turn her head and laughing at something Winn had said, the dexamite planting a kiss on her cheek instead.

When you're alone in your apartment with Maggie after everyone leaves, you feel your girlfriend poking your ribs to get your attention.

"Babe, I have a theory I want to share with you... but brace yourself because it might come as a shock."

You frown.

"O...kay?"

Maggie took a deep breath for the drama effect and you can only smile at your girlfriend's antics.

"I think little Danvers has the hots for little Luthor!" She says quickly.

You blink.

"Oh. _That_."

"What do you mean ' _that_ '? It's a big deal, right? Wait..." Maggie gasps. "You knew already!"

"I had a feeling." You confess. "But she's with Mon-El, so... I'm confused."

Maggie chuckles. " _I'm_ not. You Danvers girls and the gay panic walk hand in hand apparently."

" _Hey_!" You shove her away playfully and Maggie gives one of those laughs that shows off her dimples, making your heart melt deliciously. 

"Seriously, though. She wants nothing to do with that outer space man child and I still feel like she might split me in two with her laser eyes. And I'm pretty sure I managed to see her planning a date with Lena through a text."

"They're trying something called kombucha."

"It's a lesbian drink, honey."

You laugh, leaning in against Maggie and letting her wrap her arms around your body.

"I just want her to be happy."

"I know, baby."

You're both not surprised when Kara sends you text not even ten minutes later saying she broke things off with Mon-El.

. 

Your head moves from side to side as you follow Kara pacing around the training room. 

"She has a boyfriend!" Kara grumbles.

" _Ex_ -boyfriend." You say.

"They were together for five years!" She whines.

"But only dated for _two_." 

"They made science together!"

"Are we talking about science or _se_ -"

"I don't like him!" Kara interrupts you. "And I don't trust him! I know he's up to something and I'll find out what it is." She started to pace again. "He won't fool me with that beard of that hair or those eyebrows. Lena deserves better... but the way she looks at him..."

You can't stand it anymore.

"Kara, do you want to tell me something?"

She looks surprised at you, like only now she understands her own words and how she just spilled them out for you.

"I-I... _No_."

Then she walks out of the room, bumping against J'onn on her way out. 

You've never seen him uncomfortable, not even when he had to pretend to be Kara as Cat's assistant, but the way blushes all the way to the tips of his ears when he looked in shock at Kara's back...

You're just _so_ grateful you're not psychic. 

.

Getting kidnapped and almost dying wasn't in your plans. 

But you can't help but feel happy when your sister and your girlfriend join forces to save you.

You really have the best family.

It takes a week for you to fully recover and go home, and all of your friends celebrate with Game Night, like always.

Only this time, Lena Luthor is there too.

"Agent Danvers." She greets you after walking inside your apartment, offering you a beautiful bouquet of flowers. 

"Oh, I'll give Kara those..."

"No, please... these are for _you_." She says, cheeks turning pink. "Kara told me you got injured on one of your missions, I'm glad to see you're okay."

You can't say you're not surprised, but before you open your mouth you feel Maggie's hand on your waist.

"Trying to steal my girl, little Luthor?" Maggie says and you're glad Lena smiling, raising her hands in surrender. 

"Wouldn't think of that."

"Get a Danvers to yourself." Maggie winks at her and this time Lena doesn't say anything.

"Lena!" Kara walks out of the bathroom and quickly wraps her arms around the CEO tightly. "I'm so glad you came!"

"That's what she says." Maggie mumbles feigning a cough. 

"Maggie! Behave." You say, pointing at finger at her.

"Yes, ma'am."

You observe Lena through the night.

She surprises everyone by paying for the food (the best pizzas from the most expensive Italian restaurant in National City), and you giggle as you watch James and Kara teaching her how to eat her slice with her bare hands and _not_ with a fork and knife.

Maggie loves the vegan flavored ones the CEO bought specially for the two of them, saying they could be best friends forever, and you almost choke when Kara accepts a piece of the spinach pizza Lena offered her.

(Kara and healthy food? _Yeah, right_.)

You notice your sister's hand touching Lena's tentatively as they eat in silence and how they talk in soft whispers, smiling brightly as they look into each other's eyes.

You've never seen Kara this happy. 

"Babe..." Maggie mumbles after you're both under the covers. 

"What?"

"I ship it."

"Go to sleep, Maggie." You say with a smile. 

"Yes, ma'am."

.

"Do you want to get lunch together?" You ask Kara after a training session.

She offers you an apologetic look, already taking off her cape. 

"I'm so sorry, Alex. Lena's finally free today, since she's been busy with this new project, so I'm having lunch with her. But we can totally have a sister night, if you're up to it?" 

You nod.

"Yeah, sure."

Kara folds her cape slowly and carefully, and you recognize the famous crinkle between your sister's eyebrows.

You know Kara wants to tell you something but she keeps chickening out in the last moment and changing the topic, and you don't want to pressure her. You don't want he to admit something she's not ready to.

Kara sighs loudly, and you pretend you're busy checking your gun. 

"Alex." She finally says.

"Yes?"

Kara folds her arms over her chest, approaching you nervously.

"I... I just wanted to... I-I mean, there's this thing..."

You can't help but smile and touch your sister's shoulder, before pulling her into a gentle hug.

She's such a baby sometimes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" You say, holding her tightly. "Relax."

"I'm scared." She mumbles against your shoulder.

"Scared of what?" You ask, pulling away to look into her blue eyes.

"I think I'm in love with Lena." 

Finally.

"You _think_?" You say with a small smile, and she relaxes, clearly relieved you're not biting her head off.

"I _am_ in love with Lena."

"Well, you just won me fifty bucks. Maggie was betting it would take you much longer to admit it."

She gasps.

"You _knew_?"

"Kara, when Lena's around you, you're not very subtle." You laugh. "You stare at her boobs like... _a lot_."

Kara has the decency to blush brightly at that.

"I do _not_!"

"You _do_ , and I don't blame you. Maggie thinks she has amazing boobs too."

"Hey!" Kara points a finger at you, but she's smiling. "But they really are _amazing_..." 

"And she makes you eat kale."

"It tastes disgusting."

"She listens N'Sync with you."

"She's amazing at lip sync."

"And she's in love with you too."

She blinks. 

"You think so?" She asked, eyes shining with hope.

"I know, Kara. The way she looks at you sometimes..." You smile. "Wanna tell me about her?"

Kara offers you a lovesick smile. 

"She's so beautiful, Alex! And so smart... when she talks about science it's so full of passion! But she also loves poetry, classic music, and kids, oh Rao she loves kids! She says they're curious and honest and have the brightest minds, and _I'm so in love with her!_ "

You laugh when she finishes almost out of breath, because you're very happy for your sister.

"I think its time for _you_ to get the girl."

.

Clark and J'onn are holding Kara back using all of their strength as she screams loudly, trying to get away from them, trying to fly straight to Rhea's ship consequences be damned. 

Lena is up there.

" _GET OFF OF ME!_ "

"Supergirl, you need to calm down!" J'onn screams back.

You see Clark squeezing her arms tightly as he makes her look into his eyes.

"Kara, listen to me! We're getting Lena back, I _promise_ you!"

She groans loudly, the veins around her eyes making themselves visible before she's hitting Superman with her laser eyes, throwing him away against the DEO's wall and managing to get away from J'onn's grip. 

Clark shakes his head from his spot on the floor, before standing up and superspeeding towards Kara, breaking through the wall to the other side of the bulding.

They're hitting each other so fast you only see blurs of red and blue, a glimpse of a punch here and there, flashes of quick heat vision, Kara kicking Clark in the chest so hard that the vibrations sends everyone to the ground. 

Including you.

Before you know what's happening, Clark has Kara on her knees, trapped in his arms as he holds her from behind, and you run to your sister when you realize she's crying.

"Kara..." You whisper.

Superman finally releases her from his grip and Kara falls with her hands against the ground, tears running down her cheeks.

"Lillian was right... she'll _hate_ me, Alex... she'll hate me when she finds out..."

And you _finally_ understand.

You understand what she meant when she told you she was scared.

She was scared Lena wouldn't love her back after realizing Kara was in fact Supergirl. 

"She won't. You're her hero, remember? She won't hate you, sweetheart."

.

Clark brings Lena back as promised.

And Lena saves the world with Lillian's help.

The city is destroyed, but you can't go another day without making sure Maggie is yours and you're hers, so you ask her to marry you.

That's your happy ending. 

But not Kara's. 

Mon-El was a man child, but he was still their friend and she let him go.

And she's been avoiding Lena since Clark carried the CEO back safely to the ground.

You're not sure she should be alone right now, so you pay your sister a visit, but someone's already there.

"Lena, _please_..." you hear Kara's voice through her door.

"So you _lied_ to me?"

Oh shit.

"N-No... I-I'm sorry..."

"You've been lying to me since the day we met and now you're sorry?" Lena spits out, her voice trembling. "You made me feel like I could trust you, like I meant more to you than just my name but _you_ were the one who couldn't trust a Luthor!"

"Lena, you got it all wrong, of course I trust you, please, _believe_ me!"

"And why would I believe you?"

"Because I _love_ you!"

You gasp.

"Well, now is too late."

The door opens and suddenly a teary-eyed Lena is standing in front of you, before she briskly walks past you towards the elevator. 

You walk inside Kara's apartment and she's sitting in her couch. 

"Kara..."

"Just.. don't."

.

Maggie tells you it's better to wait for them to figure things out on their own, and you agree to wait.

You wait for three months.

And then you're walking inside Lena's new office.

She doesn't take her eyes away from her computer screen until you're standing right in font of her desk, but apparently she's not surprised to see you there.

"Agent Danvers." Lena greets you, sitting up straighter in her chair, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Lena." You say back.

"I don't remember seeing you on my schedule."

"There are some perks of being a federal agent." You smile smugly.

"Except you're not a federal agent, right?" Lena asks defiantly.

You sigh and decide to make yourself comfortable on the chair in front of Lena's desk, before looking right into those green eyes that seemed to have the power to scan her like Kara did.

"I'll be honest here, Lena." She scoffs and you ignore her. "Kara lied to you. I lied to you. We all lied to you."

She looks away but you keep going.

"But we also cared about you. _I_ still care about you."

"Then why did you lie to me?" She asks in a small voice, vulnerable. 

"To protect you!" You say. "And it is lame, I know, but Kara..."

Lena's eyes flicker to yours at the mention of your sister's name. 

"I got kidnapped for being Supergirl's sister. I was tortured and almost died because of Kara. And to this day she still hates herself for it. And I know she wonders sometimes how my life would've been be if she wasn't here. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to _you_ for the same reason."

Lena closes her eyes for a moment and you reach over her desk to rest your hand on top of hers, and you're surprised when she holds your hand back.

"But I'll tell you how my life would've been if Kara wasn't in it: it would've been be miserable."

A single tear runs down Lena's cheek.

"I said awful things to her."

You smile.

"She understands why you were angry. But you still can make things right."

"How?"

You reach inside your pocket and offers Lena your first wedding invitation.

.

Your wedding was amazing.

Your wife is amazing.

The honeymoon... _amazing_.

You're almost sad to come back from Italy, but you want to see your sister.

And Lena. 

You remember seeing the CEO finally approaching Kara by the end of the party and both of them slow dancing together, sharing a few whispered words every now and then.

But you were too busy thinking about the honeymoon. 

(And how _someone_  anonymously gave you a full paid honeymoon in Italy as a wedding gift.)

You share a kiss with your wife before walking inside Kara's apartment only to immediately step back, tripping against Maggie and making her scream in pain.

"ALEX!" Kara screams, quickly sitting up from her spot under Lena and covering their _very_ naked bodies with a blanket. 

" _Jesus FUCKING Christ!_ " You yell, covering your eyes. "Where are your _clothes_?"

"Oh my God..." Lena mumbles, hiding her red face behind Kara's back.

"Don't you know how to _knock_?"

Maggie looks at them over your shoulder.

"Thank you for the wedding gift, little Luthor." You want to punch Maggie because now it's _so_ not the time. "And add amazing ass to that list, by the way." 

" _Hey_!" Kara yells.

"Let's go home." You grab Maggie's hand and drags her out of Kara's apartment, because your job's clearly done here.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank not only God but Camile, my horny friend for this amazing prompt. Thank you, this one's for you!
> 
> Anyway, Sanvers ship SuperCorp! 
> 
> That's all, enjoy!!!


End file.
